To Be Carried On A Breeze
by Roys-neko
Summary: Blaine x Kurt,   "Why should I even bother to ask-"


**To Be Carried On A Breeze**

Wes and David opened the door quietly, looking around the common room, making sure the coast was clear. In tow they had a problem on their hands. They dragged Kurt in as he stumbled behind their force, sat him down, and took the small aluminum bottle away from him.

"I believe we messed up my friend!" Wes declared; he looked at David thinking of how they could possibly keep this stupor from Blaine.

"Not really, I mean look at the bright side, that now in the future Blaine knows that if he were to take Kurt out for drinking when legal, his spy won't last very long." David smiled believing in the very small silver lining in the massive storm cloud that might soon approach.

They looked at Kurt, who was watching the fire fondly.

"He seems fine." Wes squatted down in front of Kurt, he looked at him sternly.

"What the hell are you looking at, you lump!" Kurt exclaimed rather loudly, Wes fell in shock. "Crap!"

"Well, it's not like we got him like this on purpose!" David scratching his head in fear, If Blaine found out-

"David, shut up!" Wes coughed, getting up quickly and moved them to the back tables by the books.

Blaine entered the commons quietly glued to one of the historical novels from class, but had suddenly, ripped his eyes from the book when he saw only Kurt sitting on the couch, quietly lounging. He sat beside him and smiled pleasantly.

"Why hello stranger, and how are we doing toda-" before he could continue he was suddenly cut off by the cup of coffee in front of his face.

"Coffee?" Wes interjected nervously. Blaine looked at both of his friend queerly.

"It's your favorite!"

"Your spy is doing fine and dandy, so don't confuse his with questions-" David blurted out, but was shut tight with Wes's had that was slapped over his mouth.

"Yeah, David, that joke was a little too funny. Blaine we're just gonna finish studying over here." Wes indicated with an obscene amount of pointing to the corner of the room.

Blaine sighed, not noticing the fact that Kurt had a serious look of contemplation on his brow the whole time he was beside him.

Blaine blew on the coffee lightly, taking a sip.

"Baby,"

"What?" Blaine looked at his new fellow Warbler as he choked on his coffee.

"Have you ever been told that you, sir are hot?" Kurt slurred, wiggling his index finger into Blaine's blazer. Blaine eyed the petit teen in shock.

That wasn't Kurt, it sounded too forced, too drunk to be-

"Kurt… Are you drunk?"

Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't sneak anything against regulation, and Blaine knew he went over the regulations with him carefully. There were only two possible people responsible for Kurt's condition. He turned around, facing the two potential dead-people.

Wes and David smiled, waving innocently, hoping to save their ears from Blaine flipping out like usual.

"How could you possibly get Kurt drunk?" Blaine shook his head, "Why should I even as-" He couldn't let himself finish, for there was now an extremely warm brunette clinging on to him. He could barely swallow his words, let alone breathe.

"Well, Blaine, you see Wes and I were showing Kurt around town, and stopped at my place…" David started knowing that with Blaine occupied with Kurt, he'd have a chance at survival.

"and my brother made us some lemonade- and apparently he got it mixed up with the fruit juice for our aunts welcoming party." Wes smirked at David, Blaine was barely paying attention for Kurt began to thrash about Karofsky molesting him, both of them turned to face the pair.

"I think we should leave him in your hands, since..." David stated, he looked to Wes for help.

"Since… Since! Since you know Kurt a lot better than us,"

"Way better." David nodded.

Blaine sighed, looking at Kurt who was on the verge of tears, of course he's in pain, he was beaten to a bloody pulp by the same guy who gave him his first male to male kiss not too long ago.

"Did you guys bring it with you?'

Wes and David froze,

"Blaine you're not going to get him drunk-er are you?"

"Seriously man, he just took one small gulp like twenty minutes ago, and he's been like this ever since."

Blaine felt a headache itching on to his temples; he looked at the two, and couldn't help the smug look plastered itself on to his usually soft and charming features.

"No! guys, get rid of it."

"Oh…" they rang in unison, and then scurried off into their room.

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled into his Dalton uniform, "You're amazing, and really comfortable."

Blaine set down his coffee, and allowed himself to relax with Kurt wrapped up beside him.

"Thank you, you're the first to tell me you know."

Kurt looked up to Blaine's hazel eyes; he smiled, "Really? Well, that makes me happy."

"Does that now?" Blaine couldn't help but lightly trace his fingers down Kurt's side, seeing him trying to fight the sleep that was trying to take him over.

"Yes, very…" Kurt was muffled slightly by sleep, but before he was taken completely, he snuggled even closer into Blaine's chest.

"I'm glad." Blaine smiled, placing a sweet kiss to the sleeping beauty before him.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
